Lily Forgives
by PaleFire
Summary: Severus and Lily finally find themselves willing to bury the hatchet. A simple apology. What happens, however, when a certain bushy-haired, seemingly all-knowing girl enters the picture?
1. Lily Forgives

Severus Snape yawned. It was much too early in the morning to walk about his small, run-down, shithole of a town, but he had to get away from the arguing. His mother and father had been at each other's throats- more than usual- for a week now. Mostly, his father was simply angry about the quality of his breakfast. He said Severus' mother had been using magic to make his oatmeal and grapefruit (she never did; she knew he was terrified of the wizarding world), and Severus could not stand any more of his father's outrageous claims. Who would waste something just to transfigure it into a grapefruit? Come on.

He shoved this all out of his mind, his long legs moving toward the old, slightly dangerous playground he and his former best friend used to frequent. He looked about the place, mourning the loss of one of the most pure people in his life, Lily. It had been his fault; he caused the rift between them to widen until their relationship crumbled, only by uttering one foul word. Now, however, he tried to cover that event up, cover Lily up, because he knew he would never have her again. He had loved her, yes. They had been close, yes. But now Severus would be elated to be even distant acquaintances. Now, in her eyes, he didn't exist.

The only other person, female or male, whom he regarded important enough as Lily, was his mother, and lately, he was beginning to think she was losing any spirit his father hadn't beaten out of her just because she was so exhausted. He couldn't blame her. Severus' fury toward his father was getting stronger every passing minute. Inside, he was hot iron, rage, tragedy, a time bomb waiting for the countdown to reach zero. There was part of Severus that could not wait for the inevitable fight with his father- he was almost as tall as him, but nowhere near as burly. But there was another side of him that could not stand to see his mother hurt, because she knew she would be, if he severed ties with his father.

Severus walked into town, past the early-morning workers rushing to their jobs, and into the church. He found the time displayed on the antique, ornate clock that graced the church wall. Five o' clock. He could've sworn it was at least seven. No matter- he could handle himself. He plopped onto a bench, thankful he had grabbed his warmest clothes, as well as a scarf and mittens- all silver and green, of course.

He was infinitely glad he was returning to school the next day, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his sixth year. It was his home. Of course, he was still ridiculed and humiliated, but at least it wasn't at the hands of his father or at the end of a belt. He was thankful for that. Severus was also slightly, but only very, very slightly relieved that Lily wasn't able to watch him surrender to his…darker curiosities. He studied the Dark Arts intensively, learning spells and hexes that only Aurors should be aware of. A boy of sixteen should not have even had access to many of the texts he buried himself in. The Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library is deceptively easy to break into.

Severus was fantastic in all his courses, especially Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts (understandably), but he focused on the latter, and was starting to think of not simply _defending. _His Slytherin friends will be very impressed with his knowledge, he thought, rather pompously. He smiled to himself, then drew his brow together, his mood changing rather drastically. "She'd realize," he mused, "and she'd think I was…one of them. But, Lily has no say in this! She knew who I am. She already made her choice, well, I kind of made it for her. I did say I was sorry, I'd say it a thousand times; I harbor such feelings, carry so much guilt, ugh, I'm weak. She's…I miss her. But if we were to become closer again…I'm a curious person, and if she thinks I'll give up my studies then she's got another thing coming-"

Severus halted his rant-like train of thought. There she was. Red hair flowing over her dark green Muggle peacoat, her body petite and slender, oh yes, that was her. Her back was toward Severus, thankfully, because he immediately blushed and stared. No. He would not be weak this time. Instead, he reached into his coat to fetch his reading book, _Ancient Wizards and their Contributions_, from the inside pocket. Thank God for undetectable expansion spells.

He pretended to read. Eventually, Lily turned from examining her chapped lip in a shop window (they were deliciously red today, Severus noticed, and then immediately berated himself for thinking so) and her eyes turned from sparkling from the beauty of the pure snow, to a dark, stormy green when she saw Severus and his…soft, slightly flowing black locks about his face, reading. "Hmph," she thought coldly, _" _Looks like_ someone_ found out how to use shampoo."

In a shadowed corner of her mind, she knew that with his long legs, his clean, ebony hair, and his broadened shoulders, he was handsome. Even his nose had become proportional- finally. He had a certain long-faced aristocratic air about him; he looked like a man. She knew it was an awful idea to reconnect with him, but she thought she could handle one small conversation without changing much. Lily _had_ to interact with him- just to see if the differences continued into his personality.

She sat down on the bench, after clearing off the small mountain of snow next to Severus, and stared at the side of his face, intending to wait until he was ready to speak to her. Lily knew he was aware of her presence, so she waited.

Severus fought for control. He wanted to rage, scream at her to leave, because she had betrayed her so. She should've gotten over the word he'd uttered, but Potter? Potter?! Lily, really? He's been nothing but a nuisance…but to each their own, he supposed. Whatever. She was no longer his concern. However, he thought it would not be terrible to speak to her once again…

"Lily," he drawled, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

God, he's touchy, she thought. "Severus. What brings you to town so early?"

"I get up rather early often."

"Oh," Lily said, and after a few strained seconds, she found something to say, "how is your family?"

He glared at her. That was his business. "Less than ideal."

"Oh, Sev, I'm sorry," she said, in her pitying, and utterly annoying way.

"You should not call me that silly nickname," he spat.

"I understand."

"Quite," he growled.

"I'm sorry." Lily made a face. Why was she apologizing to him? This made no sense. All she wanted right now was to assuage his pain; but…it was he who wronged her, he who drove her to James!

"And I am, as well," he said in a low voice, a new voice to Lily.

"I know you are."

"It makes no sense, then, why you would not reinstate our friendship once you decided so?" he looked at her, finally. He saw a flicker of an emotion he could not decipher flash through her eyes.

"I was with James. He was quite…possessive." Her gaze traveled to Severus' large footprints in the snow.

Severus became very still. He moved his hand to grasp her chin, and turned her face toward his. She made no move to pull away.

"Did he hurt you?" Severus' eyes were full of pain, and anger. No matter how he felt about Lily, he would always protect her. He vowed that to himself long ago.

Her eyes tried to look anywhere but into his. "Not hurt, exactly-"

"What did he do?" Severus said, panicking inside.

"He would simply…forbid me to do things…withhold things…"

"I'll kill him." He released her, a bit roughly.

"Severus, please don't," she pleaded. "I want nothing more to do with him, and if we're to be friends again (she hadn't realized she wanted it so much, but she realized she needed him), I don't want him at all involved. In any way. Got it?"

"Understood," he said, blankly. They were friends? When did that happen? He wasn't complaining, but he wasn't sure what he thought about it, either. And she's not…not with Potter? This was his moment. Not now, but soon. He loved her so much, but he could control it now. He had the power for once, and he would never relinquish it.

"Accompany me to the train tomorrow?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she confirmed, a beautiful smile blossoming across her face.


	2. Severus In Control

Lily Forgives 2

Though she was a prefect, Lily decided to share a seat with Severus for the entire journey to Hogwarts. The Marauders saw, her girl friends saw, and she, for some reason, did not give a shit. Severus, however, was fuming- as always.

"Lily, why can't they accept that I'm not the bony, malnourished, socially awkward kid I was, and see that I've grown? For fucks sake, my hair even looks nice today."

"It's a knee-jerk reaction I think, Severus. Don't be so petty. Or sensitive," Lily murmured, trying not to irk him.

"Sensitive?" he scoffed, meeting the eyes of each Marauder with a glare so menacing it could send a first-year sprinting in the other direction, "I'm past it. They'll goad me, I'm sure, but I'll put up with it. Two more years, Lil, and we'll be fantastic." He met her eyes, momentarily marveling at their beauty, then immediately squashing the emotion.

Severus sighed and looked out at the scenery of Scotland. They must be getting closer. Closer to _home_.

"Hey, Snivellus!" James Potter jeered. He walked to their compartment, leaning against the doorway. The Marauders laughed, and high-fived the ringleader, though he made no joke- he only said a mere nickname.

Severus inclined his head - responding to the name as he would his own, rendering it useless for bait.

"Oh, hello. Yeah, um, guys, let's go," James muttered, moving away from Severus. A calm, stony Severus was much more frightening than a frustrated, angry one.

Lily gasped; she had not heard the exchange. "Sev, what the hell did you say to him?"

Severus clenched his jaw, "I told you; don't call me that. I said nothing. He addressed me with another, much more demeaning name than my proper one, and I answered in a manner appropriate for the situation."

"And that was…" Lily questioned.

"A nonverbal hello," Severus stated, blandly.

Lily sat, silent and stunned. That usually set him off into a rage unparalleled by even angry seventh-years.

In the beginning of the summer, before he made amends with Lily Potter, he realized he could objectively observe the emotions of others. Perhaps it was the heartache he had endured, or the torture he had been put through all his life, but he felt himself only somewhat attached to situations that others would find…emotional. His responses came later, in the presence of no one. He would not be weak. It was not anything too substantial that made him have this epiphany, but it struck him like a load of bricks nonetheless. In keeping a cool exterior, Severus realized, he would be imperious to the taunting…he knew it. It would terrify people. Perfect. However, he vowed to not to lose himself, but only to guard.

He also knew it would keep Lily around. Severus knew she was one for a fixer-upper, whether it be a friend or lover.

"Okay," Lily ventured, worried at the vacant expression on his face.

He stared out the window once more, the corners of his mouth slightly curving upward.

The Great Hall's ceilings seemed to loom higher than they ever had before. Their cheery countenance held no joy for Severus. They simply meant he was returning home, one that had been only marginally better than the one he had just escaped. For Lily, however, it held the promise of a new friendship and the comfort of her already-existing ones. They separated, reluctantly, on Lily's part (Severus had to steel himself to outwardly remain indifferent), and headed to their separate house tables.

Upon his arrival at the Slytherin table, there was an almost audible gasp. All eyes were on him. He knew he had filled out, and his face had become proportional, but he did not notice a huge difference. Apparently, his classmates did. He was sucked into the center of the table, yanked down to sit with the more popular of the Slytherins.

"So, Severus…" one girl drawled.

She was interrupted by another, "Severus, well don't _you_ look nice."

The men in the group exchanged glances and decided to turn the conversation to a topic the women would not appreciate.

"So, Sev…" Draco Malfoy started.

"Do _not_ call me that absurd, infantile nickname," Severus growled quietly, bringing the entire group's conversation to an abrupt halt.

"Um, okay, but _Severus_, all I wanted to say…well, ask, how was your summer?" Draco looked almost guilty for his last comment.

"A waste of my time, until the last day or so," answered Severus smoothly, watching the surprised eyes around him. They did not expect him to speak so frankly.

"Well, what was so special about the '_last day or so_'?" Draco asked, timidly.

"I reconciled with Lily Potter. We have reinstated our friendship. This is something I need to discuss with you all, and I, though I loathe to admit it, need your assistance," leaving no room for them to protest, he began, "Please, do not threaten or abuse Lily, emotional or otherwise, and please do not inform her of anything I may do or say that is contrary to her…_very Griffindor_ beliefs." Severus glared at them, daring one of them to speak.

The dunderheads of the group looked at each other incredulously, wondering how Severus got into his head that he could at all assert power.

Draco, the obvious ringleader of the group, recognized Severus as a potentially useful ally.

"We will not interfere with your relationship. Pray tell, Severus, what must we keep secret?" Draco began to regain his bravado.

"Yeah, what?" Pansy echoed, earning a glare from both Severus and Draco.

"I am considering multiple options for my future. I assume you can all relate, and know to what I am referring. I believe, as I have finished my food, and have concluded what I consider to be a very successful conversation, I will take my leave."

"But Severus! The sorting hasn't even started!" Pansy screeched.

"Shut it, Pansy!" Severus snapped. He berated himself for letting his mask slip. "I am not hungry. I may call a house elf later in the night. Goodbye."

He stood, and glided out of the Great Hall, passing a wide-eyed, petite, bushy-haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily watched as Severus glided out of the room, robes billowing behind him, menacingly. Almost knocking into him, a frizzy haired, petite girl rushed by. She had on Gryffindor robes, and seemed to be in her sixth or seventh year. Lily was a prefect, and good one at that. She did not know this girl. She thought she knew and was respected by all the older students, so she was beyond perturbed when she laid eyes upon the girl- the mystery girl. Lily made it her mission to know the young woman. The girl looked, wide eyed, at the staff table, and then at the Gryffindor one. She sat down at the end of the latter, and opened a large book. Lily rose from her seat and moved to sit across from her. She could feel the presence of magic around the other woman, but it was only faint. She attributed it to useless residue.

The new student raised her head to stare at Lily. She heard a small gasp from the other girl.

Confused, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she mumbled. "Hermione," the girl stuck out her hand, "that's my name. Yours is...?"

Lily was perplexed. How could she have never encountered her before? "Lily. Lily Evans. What's your surname, if I may ask?"

Hermione paused. "Hermione…Granger," she sighed. "Hermione Granger."

"Okay…what brings you to Hogwarts? You can't be a new student; I know all the Gryffindors, and most of the other six and seventh years here as well." Lily said, haughtily.

"I'm a transfer," said the other girl, shakily. "From a French school you've probably never heard of. My headmaster told me to speak to Professor Dumbledore. Who is he?"

"Oh! Of course. I'll let him know you'd like to talk to him after the feast is finished. He's the ridiculous-looking one, the one with the huge beard. Would you like to eat?" Lily asked.

"No, no thanks," Hermione said, her lip curling as she looked at the food.

Lily was stunned. The Hogwarts food was always delicious, but this girl looked like she was about to hurl at the sight. She also looked as if she could use some fattening up. She seemed malnourished and emaciated. Lily wondered if her robes added pounds; if she were even skinnier underneath them.

Once the feast ended, Lily approached the Headmaster, with Hermione in tow. The girl and tall, frail man left the hall together.


End file.
